


Christmas Spirit

by confessions_of_a_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessions_of_a_slytherin/pseuds/confessions_of_a_slytherin
Summary: I meant to post this yesterday! Hope you still enjoy!Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday! Hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Nice Sweater." Draco snorted, as he walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, where Harry stood wearing one of the most offensive pieces of clothing Draco has ever seen.

Harry frowns as he looks down at his sweater. It's red and decorated with a christmas tree on the front with mini christmas ornaments hanging from it, small reindeers were parading around it and on the back of the sweater.

”I think it's nice, it adds a little something to the christmas spirit." He shrugged before heading towards the kitchen counter, where cookie dough was laid out.

"Well it's ghastly, I hope you don't think you're wearing that to– what are you doing?"

Harry grins at Draco before holding up a cookie cutter shaped like a snowman, "Baking cookies! Do you want to help? I've already started on the chocolate chip, but there's sugar and gingerbread dough in the refrigerator you can get started on, unless you want to help me with this."

"Chocolate chip is the only cookie that matters, love," Draco said, he then grabs a cookie cutter shaped like a christmas tree,"Besides why are we doing this? I'm sure there will be plenty of desserts at the Manor and Burrow."

“I know but I wanted to do something here with you, and I promised Ron I'd give him some of the gingerbread cookies."

Draco hardly presses the cookie cutter into the flattened dough before lifting it, and observes the small christmas tree shape. He pushes the cutter into the dough three more times in a row, "As if Weasley would want a cookie that's smaller than the palm of his hand." He looks over at Harry who has created five snowmen and three snowflakes already.

"The cookies will get bigger as they bake, also even if they actually were small Ron would still enjoy them," Harry said. He then places his neatly cut cookies on a baking pan before grabbing Draco's and doing the same.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got you a sweater like mine but it's green! I have it sitting on the sofa."

"Harry, you must be out your bloody mind if you think I'm stepping out this house wearing that appalling garb you call a sweater." Draco said in amusement, he puts the christmas tree cookie cutter back on the counter and goes to sit at the kitchen table as he watches Harry bend over to put the first batch of cookies in the oven.

“But you'd look adorable," Harry says as he straightens with a pout, giving Draco the urge to kiss him.

Draco smiles warmly as he walks over to Harry and wraps his arms around his waist and presses a kiss to his nose. "As much as I love you, if you try to put me in that sweater I will burn it."

Harry bursts into laughter while wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, "Fine, fine! But you could at least put it on while we're in the house?"

"I can oblige to that."

"Good. Also, I'm wearing this to the Burrow and your parents' christmas party." Harry said, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek before quickly leaving the room.

"I think not– POTTER!"


End file.
